A new child
by Thomas Tesla
Summary: A young human has felled in the ruins. Wounded and tired he found a white anthropomorphic goat named Toriel. Week, feeling (and with some memory loss) some attraction to that beautiful guardian, he decide to stay with her... Also he's too much of a chicken to go and try to find the other kid that got there before him... Or... He may got some feelings to Toriel
1. The Encounter

_I couldn't remember what happened. I was walking to somewhere, then everything gone blank. It was as if I woke up from a long dream… Actually, I was unconscious, so I actually woke up from a dream._

 _It was so dark that I couldn't see anything, but after a couple of second my vision started to get better and I could see a door. When I got up my feet, I stumble a little forward; at that moment, I noticed that I had a wound on my forehead. I then ripped some of the fabric of my shirt and tied around my head. I had to find help and I knew that go through that door was the only way to find some sort of someone or something. Without a second thought, I walked into that door._

 _It was a long way, at least that was what it felted for me, there were a couple of puzzle along the way, the head wound slowed me down, but it wasn't hard to figure out, I finished then even feeling light headed._

 _After the last puzzle, that was it, I was not feeling well, my head was in pain and I could barely stand without a wall at my side. Then, I don't know how long, I entered a room, it had a dead black tree in front of it, at it's side, I thought that my mind was playing tricks on me, but there was a big anthropomorphic goat! She wore a blue dress that covered most of her body._

 _Almost fainting I talked to her_

"Y-you…"

 _She turned to me and said._ "Humph, another human, I guess… Oh my gosh! Your head!"

 _I then fainted_


	2. The Bathroom

_I then woke in a room. My cloths were changed and I had bandages on my head, it didn't hurt like before, so I sat on the bed and started to get my thoughts back together. It didn't matter how much I tried, I couldn't remember how I got here, I only remembered that… goat…_

 _The door then opened._

"Oh my! Please don't get up yet, you need to rest my child!" _That… Goat from before I black out, was there, holding a basket with some cloths in it._

"Who-Who are you?" _I asked her._

"Oh! I'm Toriel, the guardian of the ruins."

"Wait, Wait... The ruins... I'm in the ruins?" _That was the worst news I ever had._

"I know my child… I know…" _She sat at my side. In that moment, I stated looking her over, she had… I don't know why, but the first thing my eyes looked were her butt, it was big, and I mean big! Could smash me in a second. Then I stared at her breasts, I never saw breasts that big, I couldn't even think that size was possible, it was F cup… no, no, no! G cup? Wait, could be H!_

 _I then noticed that she was looking back to me, so I quickly looked away from her sexy white body._

"What's your name?" _Toriel asked._

"I'm… Ethan, yeah, my name is Ethan!" _I at least remembered my own name._

"So, Ethan, what were you doing at the ruins?"

"I… I have no idea..."

"What? Did the wound on your head did something?" _Toriel got closer._

"I guess, I can't remember the reason, but I know it was very important…"

"Well my child, I'm happy to say that you will be save with me until you find out," _Toriel got up and walked to the door,_ "If you need anything, just talk to me, my room in to the left." _She close the door._

 _After a couple of hours, I was still on the bed, thinking about what to do now. How I was going to get out of this? No one ever got out the ruins; I'm stuck here forever… Meh, not like I'll miss anyone back home. She could be a monster, but Toriel seems very nice, and for some reason I don't want to get away from her._

 _A couple of minutes passed and I really needed a bathroom, I don't know how much time I was holding, but I needed one right now!_

 _I jumped off my bed, my head wasn't hurting anymore, so I opened my door and saw the corridor, to my right I could see a far room with a table on it and at my left there were three doors, one at the end of the corridor. I didn't knew which was the bathroom or even she had one, so I tried each door, the first I presumed that was her bedroom, by the size of the bed, the second was locked, so the door number three should be it. I opened that door completely and saw it…_

 _That was the bathroom, but not only that, but also Toriel was there, in the bathtub, taking a bath. She saw me and turned to me, Toriel wasn't mad or anything, just gave me a smile. I saw her breasts, socked with the water running on her body; her nipples were hiding inside the huge breasts._

 _Toriel put her hand on her chest and asked me with a smile._

"Hi Ethan, need to use the toilet…? Ethan?"

 _I have no idea how much time I was paralyzed by what I saw, but when I noticed what my body was doing, I quickly grabbed the door's handle._

"I'm so sorry Toriel! So sorry!" _I closed the door and ran to my room._ "God dammit!" _I said to my boner._

 _Then I jumped on the bed and hided under the blanket, trying to hide my fifth member. I tried to relax and wait to my blood get the hell out of there, but even after 20 minutes, it was still there, stronger than before._

 _Then Toriel knocked at the door and opened it._

"Ethan…? I got pie; if you want I'm in my room next to you." _Toriel then closed the door._

 _I had to get rid of this, but I could mess the blanket, I had to do it in the bathroom, so I waited a couple of minutes and I walked fast to the bathroom, trying to not call Toriel's attention. When I got to the bathroom, I locked the door behind me and got ready to do business._

 _I sat on the toilet and start stroking my penis. A couple of minutes after I noticed an underwear on the floor. It was a pantie, Toriel's Panties, and look like she just took them out… It wouldn't hurt to use a stimulator, so I pick it up and noticed that was a bit soaked, then for some reason I smelled it, the scent as sweetie, like I was in a flower field._

 _I rolled the panties around my penis and start stroking with them. It was thousands of times better with them! I could only think about Toriel. Her scent, her voice, her breasts, her hips, her butt. At bliss, I came and sprayed my semen all over the floor and on the panties. Tired and panting I felled on my knees, look at the dirty panties on my hand and said to myself._

"God… I'm so fucked up…"


	3. The nap

_I was back to my bed, just thinking at what I did, maturated with the underwear of someone that I barely know, and released all that, I didn't even knew that my body could produce so much, after that I quickly cleaned everything up. There's no way she can find out… I hope…_

 _I heard the bells of a clock; I think it said it was 10 PM, I had to get a night of sleep._

…

 _The clock bell's again saying it was 7 AM, and I couldn't get a second of sleep, I could only think on Toriel again, my mind couldn't get away from her. She soon knocked at my door._

"Ethan? Are you waken?" _She said in a low voice._

"Hmm? Yes, I'm awake for quite a while." _I got up._

"Alright, well, I made breakfast for you, I hope you like eggs and bread."

 _Well, their food is not that different from ours._

"Ok, I'm going _." I soon got up and followed Toriel to the room to the right; I saw the table with some plates with bread and eggs on it. I soon sat on a chair and started eating._

 _I looked at Toriel and asked,_ "So, have you seen more humans?"

 _Toriel quickly answered,_ "Yes, in fact another child had come here about a day ago, he's trying to find the exit of the ruins, but I don't know if he's ok…"

"Oh… He was your friend?" _I thought that I could break the ice this way._

"Only for some of time, I tried to keep him away from that route, but he has too determination… I had let him go… If you want, I think you can catch up to him…"

"N-no thanks, I-I really don't think I could help him, I'm not a fighter." _That was the greatest truth I ever said._

"S-so… You'll stay?"

"Hmm… Yes? Is not like someone is waiting for me." _I saw her expression change._

"Oh! My little boy!" _Toriel got up and hugged me very hardly, I was between her large breasts,_ "Don't you worry, I'll take good care of you."

 _It… was… warm there, I felt comfy, sleepy… I remember that I yawned and then I must have felled as sleep. After that, I was somewhere else; it was still warm and everything. I got up to see where I was and I saw that it was Toriel's bedroom, the lights were off, but I still could see. When I turned to my left, I saw Toriel… Naked… Well, not naked, naked! She wore a nightdress, but it was a reveling one, it covered her large breasts, somehow, even though I could see her nipples through the fabric. Then bellow it were divided, showing her beautiful belly. Her lowers parts only had a pantie that I should call a thong if I knew what a thong looked like._

 _Toriel slept in a yearner pose, she faced the wall and her back was turned to me. I was surprised by that. I then shake her a little and she didn't woke up, she looked to be a heavy sleeper. When I had sure that, she couldn't wake up so easily I decided to get off the bed and go to my room… Or that's what I thought doing. Before I stepped out of the bed, I looked to her again, she looked so… cute in that nightdress, and I felt like I needed to do something. I crawled back to her and I caressed her hips._

"… Just a peek _…" I whispered to myself. But when I grabbed the line of her panties, she rolled. I got so scared that I fell on the floor._

 _I got up and looked to the bed Toriel was still sleeping. That was too dangerous; I was going too fast… I then looked at her face; Toriel sleeping face was so cute… I had to kiss her; I had to kiss her lips at least!_

 _I put myself forward and got close and closer to her face each second, my heart was beating off my chest. When I was close enough of her face, at the point of no return… I kissed her… A long kiss. I then pulled out and then I noticed that she was smiling._

 _I walked out the room in a hurry, I had no idea if she was waken and knew what I did or if it was just a reflex._

 _I got back to my room and tried to sleep._


	4. The Sleepless Night

_It have been days since my little… adventure with Toriel. I was afraid that she would somehow find out what I did, but she doesn't appear to know it. I probably was just over acting._

 _Life in this place was kind boring at the start, but when I asked if there were any computers in the ruins; Toriel bought one for me right away. I couldn't remember most of my life, so I couldn't get contact with people up there._

 _I tried to keep myself from doing to Toriel that again, trying to get distracted with the internet, but all those sleepless nights I got since that day were really bothering me._

 _This night I decided to make myself some warm milk, so I got up and walked to the kitchen, is not like it could be a monster on the way or anything… Wait…_

 _In the way I noticed Toriel, on her chair, she was sleeping. Toriel had a book open on her lap, she probably slept reading it. It was about snails and it was open on page 34. I didn't cared that much about snail, but I had an interest for ants._

 _I decided to try to ignore her and that book, for now. So I decided to do what I was going to do, then I quickly got to the kitchen, that was kind small to tell the truth. Besides that I got some milk and started warming it up._

 _Waiting for that, my mind didn't wanted to get away from Toriel. I was sweating, thinking about her. She was sleeping again, she wouldn't find out._

 _I stealthily walked to the Sleeping Toriel. To kiss her, I noticed that in need a chair or something to reach her face, so I picked one up and laid close to her. I got up on the chair. Getting really close to Toriel's face._

 _Filled with determination and with my heart almost popping out of my chest, I got close to her face, and… I kissed her again… But this time it stayed kissing for more time, even daring to put my tongue inside her mouth._

 _Soon releasing, I was happy, but I eyes stared to her breasts… Her breasts, with her erect nipples that I could notice through the fabric. My hands started moving by themselves, I managed to open the front part of her robe… God… Her breasts looked even bigger. I dared to kiss the left breasts, not once or twice, but a dozen of times._

 _Toriel's breasts were soft and wiggle every time I kissed them. I looked to her face and she had a happy sleeping smile, and a blushed face._

 _I decided to get a bit far too, by my own will, I licked her nipple, and then I started sucking it. I sucked Toriel's breast as I also groped it. I didn't knew what I was expecting, but she was releasing some milk through it. Her goat milk had a splendorous taste. I could drink it every day of my life._

 _Soon I stopped the breast-feeding and wiped my mouth with my hand, I looked at Toriel and she was panting. I thought that I was done. But wanted to do more._

 _I wondered if I was going too far doing it, but my head were too clouded to think… I unzipped my pants and released my erect penis. I then stroked it while I groped her tit. It felt great, but it could feel better._

 _Soon I rubbed the tip on her nipple, with her milk working as a lotion, gave me pleasure._

 _I kept rubbing and pressing it against her breast, moaning and blushed. Saying her name in a low voice…_

 _Didn't took much for me to cum._

 _I came four times more than I ever did before. I felled on the floor, panting hard and feeling really tired. Then, I felled as sleep…_

…

 _I woke up some time later; I don't know how much, I was a bit sleepy. But when I looked at Toriel, I fully woke up._

 _She had my seed spilled all over her face and breasts. I could only tell by the semen lotion like effect on her fur. I had to clean it off and quickly. If it dry on her fur, she will notice that something is wrong and she... only god knows what she could do._

 _I ran to the kitchen, picked up a wet blanket, and got back to start cleaning her up. First the face, and them her breasts._

 _I had an urge to suck her nipple again when I was cleaning it again. But I slapped myself! That wasn't time for another of my adventures!_

 _I finished the cleaning and make sure that I didn't forgot anything._

 _With Toriel all cleaned up, her robe back together, I sighed in relieve and got back to the kitchen to clean the blanket and put it back to his place._

 _Going back to the waiting room, I putted the chair back to his place._

 _I started walking out and before I left the room, I said._

"I love you Toriel."

"I love you too…" _Someone answered._

 _I quickly turned around, scared. But Toriel was still sleeping. I then sighed in relieve again since that reply was only in my head... Right?_


	5. The Conversation

_I had a whole week without adventures with Toriel. I got paranoid with the voice I heard last night. I don't know if Toriel was playing with me or just trying to catch me in the act, but the flame that I had for her got weaker._

 _Like any boy of my age, I tried to distract myself with the internet. I managed to find my favorite series of anime, Mew Mew 2, it was much better than the first season, the animation is more fluid and I liked the neon colors they gave._

 _I re-watched the whole series in the weekend, I didn't got out of my room, so Toriel was a bit worried about it, I guess Toriel is not used with kids using the internet. She entered my room a couple of times and asked if I wanted to eat something or drink, anything._

 _So I decided to give my animes some time and to talk to Toriel about anything._

 _She was sitting on her chair, reading a book about snails. I approached her._

"Toriel?" _I said to her._

"Yes Ethan, do you want something?" _She said with a nice smile on her face._

"Nah, I just wanted to talk with you about some stuff." _She gasped when I said it._

"Well… What it is?"

"You… You are the only monster in the ruins?"

 _She had a confused look. Then Toriel smiled._ "Oh, no Ethan, there are many monster in the ruins."

"Oh, do they look like you?" _I sat on a chair close to the table._

"No, many are different, different personalities, bodies. But you could say that are some that are the same… hmmm… type as me?" _She shrugged._

"Type? What you mean?"

"I mean, an animal crossed with a human… Like…"

"Anthropomorphic?" _I suggested._

"What do that mean?"

"Someone that's half human and half animal."

"Oh, then I guess there are anthropomorphic too out there." _Toriel smiled._

"… Let's say Anthro, for short."

 _Toriel nodded._

 _There was a bit of silence, an awkward silence around us. I was thinking on something to talk about._

 _Quickly, Toriel suggested._

"Ethan, want to see this book about snails, there are many kinds of snails here." _That seemed interesting._

"Yeah, ok." _I pushed the chair to be at the side of Toriel so I could see the book._

 _She gave me the book and I started reading it. There was a lot of interesting stuff about snails._

 _Before I knew it, I finish reading it. All of it._

 _Closing the book, I noticed that Toriel fell on sleep. Silent snoozing, a cute expression on her face. That…_

… _Re-ignited the flame in me!_

 _I got up on the chair and just for started I massaged her breasts, feeling how soft they were, heavy, I wonder if she even wear a bra, it's…_

"Hmmm, what a naughty boy." _… Said Toriel._

 _At that exacted moment I froze in place, she was awake and she's seen what I'm doing to her, I freeze like I block of ice, no! Like a stone, so hard and resistant that it could handle lava on it._

"Look's like I got you with your pants downs, isn't Ethan…. E-ethan? A-are you ok? Ethan?" _I blacked out._

 _I woke hours later, on the bed and Toriel was looking over me._

"Oh! That's the maker you are ok!" She said in relive.

"What happened?" I asked, hoping that it was a bad dream.

"Well… I got you in the act…" _Toriel was blushing, and I wanted to die at that moment._ "And you just froze on place; you were like this for half an hour. I think that cold bath a gave you worked"

 _I was blushing too, but I had to ask her._ "What… What I did?"

"Groping me. Don't even think that I didn't knew mister. Since that moment we slept together, I noticed it. I knew all the time." _I wanted to die at that moment._ "But, lucky you that I needed someone to touch me"

 _With those words, I screamed in my head, in happiness._

"But, even that. You took advantage of my body, when I 'couldn't' do anything. So I guess you'll need some punishment." _I sneezed before she finished._ "Hmm, after you heal from this cold."


	6. The Payment

_Well, I stayed with that cold for some time. At first, Toriel thought that I was acting, but she saw that I had a high body temperature._

 _I stayed at bed for a whole week before I got better. Toriel helped me with some magic, she said that she didn't knew much about cold and that's why she couldn't heal me faster._

 _The day I was better, Toriel didn't made me pay back, she said that she wanted me to make sure that I was fully healed._

 _The next morning, I woke up to find something very interesting. Toriel, at the side of my bed, in her night garments, the same from that night._

"So, how is my little boy?" _She asked._

"I'm like, 17," _I answered her back, even though I was short for my age._

"Wait, really?" _She said with a confused expression._

"Yeah, I can't remember why, but I think that my parents are short like me too."

"Oh, I get it now."

"Yeah…"

 _There was a bit of silence._

"So, can I…?" _She scooted over the bed, in my direction._

"Hmmm, well… Yes…?" _I looked away._

"What's the problem? I thought you wanted this," _Said Toriel._

"No, is that… I don't really know what to do _…" My face blushed._

 _Toriel hold her expression before she giggled a bit._ "Really? Looked that you knew some stuff when I was… 'Sleeping'."

"Yeah, but at those moments were different you know, like… I don't know how to explain."

"Don't worry Ethan. Listen, if I just lay at you side and let you do the work?" _Toriel smiled._

"Well. Yeah, that would help me." _I then nodded to Toriel._

 _Toriel laid at my side, facing the wall. She said that I should take my time and don't be too fast or be nervous._

 _I first caressed her ass, just trying to start easy. After some massage to her, I pulled her so her body could face the up, and I have more to play with._

 _I removed her heavy breasts from her garments. Seen her hard nipples that gave me a good boner. I also noticed that some milk was coming out of it. I liked it. It had a good taste._

 _After the foreplay, I decided to get a blowjob from her. But… Maybe I could go even far than that… her… Vulva… She said that I could do anything I wanted… Kind…_

 _I took a good breath and crawled back to her lower parts. I first rubbed it for a minute, seen her love juicy coming out, I soon inserted my own finger in it._

 _I had heavy breathing, I couldn't believe on what I was doing right at that moment, playing with a female's genitalia… Even through it was a goat monster… But a very sexy goat monster._

 _After playing with three finger from one of my hands in her. Toriel was moaning a lot, so I removed my fingers from there. I saw the puddle that it made on the bed and the mess on my hand. I cleaned on the sheet._

"What a slut," _I just said it to tease her._

 _Then I blow some air on Toriel's pussy, I heard Toriel moan a bit more. Then I… Finally did it. I penetrated Toriel with my hard cock._

 _Putting all in, I head her moaning even more, as the same for me._

 _I then began to thrust in and out. Like my own body was doing all this by itself. I couldn't control myself!_

 _Then, came the moment I couldn't hold anymore._

"Take this!" _I yelled to her when I came inside her body. But at that moment, that my seed was been spreader in her body, I saw I my mind, I remembered the reason why I came here._

 _There were rumors in my town, the only thing I can remember from there, and that rumor is truth. They said that in the ruins, there were anthropomorphic monster, and they looked quite beautiful. At that moment, I remembered that I was…_

 _A furry._


	7. The End

_Some time has passed since the fun I had with Toriel that… Night? I don't even know if they have it down here._

 _Anyways, Toriel and I got along very well since our little fun. The next morning we just stayed on the bed and cuddled. Not very exciting, I know, but there was a charm to it. I bet it was Toriel's nice fur._

 _Since I decided to stay with Toriel and live with her, it was the best to help her on some work at the house. So at morning, I cooked her food, and then we took care of the garden and the snails, together, of course._

 _I also presented Toriel to the anime world, with Durarara. She found quite fun and watching anime every afternoon became a routine for her. Of course, it didn't took too long for her to find out about hentais… Then we began trying out some new stuff on the bed. Some we do almost every time. Others only on special occasions and others just fell flat on the board… Like cake farting fetish…. Urgh!_

 _Oh! Yeah, we still have sex on occasions. Mostly at night and morning, but lately we here having only at nights. Yeah, it's hard to keep both flames._

 _Now, besides our relationship on the bed. Toriel told me that would be good if I tried something to do, besides the internet. Therefore, I started drawing… It wasn't good at the start and still isn't to this day. Because I decided to take photos now. I mostly take of Toriel, when she's cooking or on the bed. Then she began to wear more sexy night garment for me._

 _Well, as you can see, our life has been good lately. But we had to cut off sex the last two nights. Toriel entered in heat and she said that she get super fertile when that happens. So I had to go around the town to get her a "Fertility Block". I don't even know if it exist. But I talked to two nice girls, Bratty and Catty._

 _Toriel didn't mentioned them to me. It was a weird Skeleton guy that I met outside the gate… His name was Sans, and he was nice enough to take me there and back. Turns out that those two girls really had the "Fertility Block" and now I can take it back to Toriel._

 _It was 8PM. Toriel took three pills, based on her height and what said on the bottle. It was more enough to keep her unfertile for a full day._

 _When I came into the room, with only my boxers on, Toriel was already on the bed, wearing sexy purple garments that were translucent so I could see the perfect shape of her nipples._

 _I got on the bed quickly to join her. I caressed her hips and guided my hand to her asshole. But Tory stopped my hand and guided it to her pussy._

" _Let's use this one. It was waiting for you for a long time." Toriel whispered to me._

 _I smiled and caressed her pussy, focusing on her clit that made her moan loudly._

 _After a full minute of teasing, it was time for the main event, so I pulled my boxers down and got on Tory. Kissed her breasts and with one waist thrust, I was inside of her body, hearing her moan. Her insides where all over my member, massaging it and warming me up. I loved it so much that I could cum right there. But I had to hold up._

 _With this in mind, I started concentrating. So I keep moving in and out of her. Tory was moaning more than before, she never moaned like this. Probably for her heat been on._

 _But I couldn't hold, I loosed my concentration and came in here. I could see by Tory's face that it was anti-climactic for her. So I asked her to get on doggy style because I wanted to cum in her again and again in all the ways possible!_

 _Now I have to say… That was enough sex for a full month. We did every single pose we knew until I came. Toriel must have drank half of a life time of cum with what we did. Her is also sore by what she said before fainting._

 _The whole bed is dirty with our semen and her milk. There is not one single clean spot. There even a lot on the floor. I'll clean this for her. I think with all of this she was the one that got her stamina sucked out the most._

 _Well, tomorrow is a new day. And I need to sleep._

Sup there. What? You were expecting Ethan or Toriel to talk in here?

Sorry friend. But it's me, Sans. Ethan don't have much time to talk right now, he's too busy helping Toriel move to her new house in the human world. So I'm here to give you guys a last update for the last chapter for Fan Fiction.

You know those "Fertility Block" pills that Ethan got from Bratty and Catty? Turns out that they were just vitamins. That must be why it was in the trash.

Just guess? Yep, Tory got pregnant, twins even.

Ethan got mad with Bratty and Catty. Luckily Papyrus was there to help things to go out nicely. So Ethan got his money back.

So! While Ethan and Toriel had their little life together underground. You know that other kid that got here before Ethan? You might know him as Frisks? Well luck for us, he completed the Pacific Route.

Great, right?

As you know, Asgore and Tory didn't got back together. Toriel stayed with Ethan and Frisks.

Frisks doesn't know about Ethan's relationship with Toriel. He's there because he also liked Tory. Let's hope that Ethan won't get jealous…

… He won't.

But Tory might hide the pregnancy until she can't.

Asgore won't have a bad reaction to this, neither will anyone.

Trust me, I know.

Well my friends, this is the end of this Fanfic. I hope you guys liked. Because Tom liked writing it. He even might write a sequel or just a different fic. Tom want to thank you all for the support.

Until next time.


End file.
